Recuerdos de un viejo árbol
by Vielka B.H
Summary: En el pasado Rose nunca quiso hacer algo referente a sus padres, en el presente trata de sobrellevar lo que es una familia... ¿pero y el futuro?. Esta serie de one-shot son para explorar la relación más enredada, influyente y bella en a vida de Rose, ajena a sus amigos y su gran amor.


**_Hola, espero que mi historia les guste, es la primere de VA y preferi comenzar por la relación más bella que pude ver en la vida de Rose...obviamente siendo la mejor la de Dimitri verdad, jajaja_**

**_No pero yo creo que la reación con sus padres, es la que dio una idea a Richelle para crear a nuestra querida Rose, y solo quiero expresar algunos sentimientos de ella, ojala les guste. Por cierto, me inspire a hacerla gracias a Nortia y su historia "Sabores". NO es una copia, solo quise asemejar su propuesta de explorar los sentimientos de Rose._**

**_Agrdeceria sus reviews_**

**_VA no es de mi propiedad, si no de Richelle Mead_**

_Era alguien a quien conocía desde hace años, alguien que conseguía provocar en mi de todo menos orgullo y emoción. Al contrario, lo que yo sentía era resentimiento: resentimiento ira y una violenta indignación._

Días antes del Mayo, vísperas del cumpleaños no. 15 de Rose.

Escrito a las 4:45 de la mañana.

Estado: algo alcoholizada.

Recuerdo claramente que esa fue la última vez que intente callar la boca de esa tonta niña de forma pacífica. Era la prueba de manualidades, la nota final; teníamos que elaborar un árbol de materiales reciclables, una tontería, pero era la única forma de callar la boca de esa patética Moroi presumida…Lissa me ayudo pacientemente por 2 meses, y juntas logramos acabar nuestro proyecto de un árbol de papel reciclado que logramos hacer con ayuda de su hermano mayor Andre…y eso, que para tener 7 años, lo hicimos bien…lamentablemente no logre lo que de verdad quería.

La maestra de manualidades quería presentar todos los proyectos en una tipo "feria" para festejar el 10 de Mayo…patético, esa fecha solo sirve para las Moroi; lo aprendí tarde.

Lissa y yo nos emocionamos mucho, yo le pedí ayuda a la madre de Lissa, Reha Dragomir, para mandar una nota a Janine Hathaway, una invitación, era la primera vez que lo hacía…y créanme, en mi vida lo volveré a hacer.

El día de las exposiciones, por primera vez me comporte "decentemente" con el cuerpo estudiantil, asi que no necesite de cuidados extras, la sala estaba repleta de familias con sus hijos. Muchos Moroi visitaron a sus hijos, las madres Dhampir llegaron y abrazaron a sus hijos y juntos recorrieron las exposiciones. Yo pase el tiempo con Reha y Lissa, recorrimos todo el gimnasio, que era como una explanada de feria. Me sujetaba de la mano de Lissa y juntas les mostrábamos las cosas que se hicieron en el salón, las de grados superiores y la hicimos recorrer todas las actividades que se proponían…o la menos Lissa fue la que las realizo con ella, solo dejaban madres e hijos...no era la única que no podía participar, eras algunos los que no teníamos con quien, pero al menos tenían el consuelo de una notificación que sus madres no iban a asistir…Janine no me aviso si vendría, y yo creía que lo haría…ellos tenían el consuelo de algun familiar, hermano, tío, abuelo a puto de tener un infarto…yo solo la compasión de Reha Dragomir.

Cuando ya faltaban 2 horas para que acabara el festival, algunas niñas bailaron y representaron una obra de teatro, Lissa participio, y la estúpida Moroi también. Yo no quise ser parte de eso, me chocaba la trama tan feliz y sub-realista…solo los Moroi tenían una vida "normal" como Lissa.

La función fue muy bonita, muchas niñas Moroi lucieron como si tuvieran años en la actividad de actrices…lamentablemente lagunas niñas dhampir fueron puestas en papeles estúpidos, y aún asi sus madres les aplaudían como si hubieran ganado el máximo trofeo. Lissa vino corriendo a su madre y a mí, solo que yo quede apartada ante la muestra tan cariñosa entre madre-hija; me había apartado y darles su espacio, peor esa niña Moroi se me acerco con una sonrisa boba en la cara

-¿Qué pasa dhampir? ¿Y tu mamá?-apreté ligeramente mis puños y la ignore, peor la niña empezó a revolotear a mi alrededor-Tu decías que t mamá iba a venir a verte, que estarías todo el día con ella…apostamos ¿recuerdas? Espero que cumplas tus palabra-ele dedique mi mirada más fría y ella se asusto-Vete al…

-¡Mami!-la niña salio corriendo a una Moroi de pelo negro y con nariz de bruja. Yo las ignore y me senté en una banca mirando todo el ajetreo. Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado-Hola Rose-me quede algo rígida…era la guardiana Petrov-Juro que no eh hecho nada-la escuche reír un poco y me tranquilice-No Rose, solo pasaba a ver como estabas

-Normal

-¿Cómo es "normal"?-la mire con el ceño fruncido-Pues como todas las dhampir y como usted se debió sentir…el 10 de Mayo es una basura comercial solo para Moroi

-Yo no lo veo hacia-la mire con sarcasmo, creo que a esa edad ya desarrollaba mi poca paciencia-¿Cuántos niños dhampir están solos?

-Bueno…son como 10

-Y yo entre ellos…las que están aquí solo están porque no cumplen con su deber de ser guardianas…vienen porque no tienen nada que hacer y solo están presumiendo de sus aventuras con los Moroi-me miro algo asustada y yo me sentí culpable-¡Rose! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-Es la verdad, las dhampir deben cumplir con su deber de guardianas, no ser unas…

-¡Rosemarie Hathaway guarda la compostura!-agache mi mirada y sentí mis ojos humedecerse-¡¿Por qué me regaña?! ¡Es la verdad!

-Rose, son tonterías las que tú dices

-No, es la verdad

-Rose, si ellas vinieron fue porque tenían el día libre, además muchos guardianes siguen a sus Moroi y… oh-se cayó de golpe y yo fruncí el ceño, mientras mis ojos se humedecían-Oh, tu no…

-¿Los guardianes tenían el día libre? ¿Los guardianes seguían a sus Moroi?-Alberta suspiro pesadamente y se sujeto el cabello-Rose…creí que ya lo sabrías y…

-Olívelo, no vale la pena…si me disculpa tengo algo que hacer-brinque de la banca y me acerque a la niña Moroi fastidiosa-¿Cuándo lo tengo que hacer?-me sonrió con perversidad y me tomo del brazo, me jalo y me subió a una silla-Ya puedes comenzar-la mire con odio y luego choque mis ojos con los de Lissa, que negaba co su cabeza llena de cabellos rubios y tome algo de valentía, exhale aire y luego cerré los ojos mientras subía el tono de mi voz-¡Soy una hija no deseada y una desgracia para mi mamá!-mi grito se escucho solo entre la gente cercana a esa silla, que en su mayoría eran Moroi…y las risas llegaron con algo de volumen; me baje y camine hacia Lissa, pasando de largo a la niña Moroi que se reía con sus hermanos y su madre-Rose, no tenias porque hacerlo

-Di mi palabra Lissa…y no importa, solo son palabras-ella y su madre me miraron con algo de tristeza; yo ignore todo lo que los demás me decían….no importaba.

Cuando ya acabo la "feria" la maestra nos dio nuestros árboles yo tome le mío y sin vacilar lo lance al suelo, lo pizote y lo tire a la basura-¡Rosemarie!-ignore a la maestra y me fui caminando a mi cuarto. Cuando llegue, revise debajo de mi cama y saque la pequeña cajita de madera que Reha y Lissa me ayudaron a hacer, era madera pintada de verde pino, con figuras en plata y con el nombre de Janine en pintura negra y brillante. Tome un frasco de pintura y tape el nombre con mis manos. La deje en la ventana mientras iba a los baños a lavarme la cara y manos. Me quede esperando una hora hasta que se seco la pintura, la tome y salí corriendo a la oficina de Alberta, toque con algo de timidez, pero no se abría la puerta, me recargue en la pared y empecé a jugar con mi cabello, mientras trataba de que el tiempo pasara rápido. Cuando el sueño me vencía, vi como Alberta llegaba con algo de cansancio en su cuerpo, tallándose la nuca y los ojos

-Rose, ¿Qué pasa?-me levante con algo de torpeza y me pare frente a ella. La vi como se agachaba a mi altura y tomaba un mechón de mi cabello-¿Qué pasa Rose? ¿Quieres contarme algo?-negué con la cabeza y con un impulso de valor, extendí mis manos y le entregue la cajita con su nombre algo mal escrito, mi letra era horrenda en aquella época-Feliz 10 de Mayo-vi como se quedaba algo tiesa, y mi panza se estremecía-Yo…la había hecho para mi ma…es un regalo, y quería dártelo, me eh dado cuenta que tú has estado en mi vida más tiempo que Janine y quiero que lo aceptes

-Yo…es una bonita cajita Rose pero…-fruncí el ceño y bufe-¿Sabe qué? Olvídelo…todo esto es una basura-avente la cajita y me pase de largo, ignore el llamado de Alberta y camine a mi habitación…

No existe la mamá dhampir, no existe el papá dhampir…solo existen tus superiores, los guardianes…y los Moroi…

_Ellos son lo primero_


End file.
